


One shots

by MoonGhost



Category: All Time Low (Band), Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Gross, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Ice Cream, Insecure Oliver, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Married Life, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, awkward boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGhost/pseuds/MoonGhost
Summary: I don’t know just a lot of band pairing I ship I guess... I don’t often write but if you take the time to read it thanksAlso rating is subject to changecontentChaper 1: FransykesChapter 2: Jalex





	1. Ice cream (Fransykes)

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning, I wrote 95% of this between the hours of 12 and 4 am so it's pretty bad, and I honestly don't know what goes threw my brain at those hours but apparently part of it is ice cream and homophobes so that's fun
> 
> This is all in Olis POV

*Oli's POV*

I shake my head slightly as I look around at the people dancing and grinding against each other, the music loud and obnoxious in my ear, it's not even that good music, some generic top 40 pop song. And a remixed version of it at that.

I had come to this party with my friends Jordan and Matt, but they had very quickly disappeared from my view, probably off with some girl somewhere, but either way they left me to stand alone in the corner and I feel rather stupid.

Who comes to a party just to stand in a corner? I question myself before sighing, taking a breath I push myself from the wall before heading over to the table of drinks, dodging threw sweaty bodies and laughing drunks.

Reaching the table I shake my head slightly red cups? What is this, some kind of cringy college party from a movie? Ignoring the thought, I quickly poor some of the contents of a random bottle of alcohol into one of the red cups.

Picking the cup up, I walk away from the table and over to a set of couches that had been moved into a sort of circular shape, probably so people could sit and chat.

Reaching the couch, I ignore the couple currently making out on one of the couches and decide to sit on the one opposite, just to give them some room.

I look back over the room, watching the people dancing together, you know people are drunk when they waltz to loud pop songs.

Shaking my head slightly, I look back down before quickly averting my eyes when I notice the dude with the girl on his lap is now without a shirt, his hands underneath the material of her shirt. 

Please get a room, jesus... I fix my eyes onto the red cup in front of me, taking regular sips of the contents.

I'm so engrossed in trying to ignore the couple infront of me I don't notice when someone sits next to me, nearly having a heart attack when he taps me and ending up spilling the rest of the alcohol in my surprise, right onto his lap.

I steer in horror for a moment as the liquid seeps into his clothes before I realise I should stop steering at the poor dudes crotch and look up at his face, which is contorted with disgust "I-I'm so sorry!" I stutter, my cheeks heating up, totally all because of the embarrassment, and not because this man was really good looking.

The man shakes his head slightly before looking back at me "no, that's fine it's my fault, I shouldn't have surprised you like that" he replies fuck even his voice is sexy I think, before realising he's... laughing? "Thank you" he says with a light smirk thank you? Is he on drugs I didn't say anything- oh god no "did... did I say that out loud..." I ask in horror and he nods with a smile on his face, why are you so hot, stop it.

I groan slightly, sinking down on the couch, willing it to eat me whole, my now empty cup discarded onto the table "hey, don't worry about it, I'm flattered really" the mystery man laughs, winking suggestively at me, which just makes me blush more.

The man turns his body to face mine and smiles "you're kind of cute," he starts, no stop I internally scream, my cheeks heating up more somehow "my name is Josh, Josh Fransechi what might yours be?" He questions.

After a moment of pouting I sit back and turn myself to face 'Josh', fiddling slightly with the hem of my shirt nervously "uh, my name is Oliver, but, just call me Oli, everyone does... uh, Oli Sykes that is" I say awkwardly, cringing internally why didn't you just introduce yourself as Oli Sykes you dick, there's no need for all that 'oh my given name is Oliver, but if you'd please be kind enough, I would much prefer you to call me Oli' I chastise myself.

I'm broken from my internal thoughts as I hear Josh chuckle softly "well Oli, it's nice to meet you," he says and hold out his hand, after steering dumbly at his hand a moment I quickly move and shake his hand, before moving my hand back and clutching onto my knee why am I so awkward holy shit.

After a moment of silence that for me feels like an eternity, Josh finally speaks again "so... are you enjoying the party?" He questions absently "ah... if I said yes I'd be lying, and relationships should never be started on lies" I say awkwardly "relationships, aye?" Josh comments, a smirk on his face.

Holy shit I did not "I-I, oh my god I meant like, friendships? Oh god you might not even want to be friends you probably just had no one else to talk to or someone told you to come talk to the weird one sitting by himself, I'm sorry I just-" I'm stopped from my rambling by a laugh.

I look over at Josh quickly, and he just smiles at me "you're cute when your nervous. but I agree, this party kind of sucks," he then proceeds to grab my hand and pull me up before starting to drag me across the room towards the door "let's go get ice cream" he states, dragging me out the door with him.

I look around the dark streets as Josh unlocks a car and all but shoves me inside, closing the door then getting into the drivers side ... is this like, low key kidnapping? "What kind of ice cream shop will be open at... 8:45?" I ask curiously, looking out the window as the lights of the party fade away in the distance "I know of one, just trust me" Josh says absently, concentrating on the road at least I won't die from him getting distracted and crashing.

I sit up with a fright as someone shakes me, calling my name. I glance about, blinking deliriously as my eyes try to get used to the lights in front of me "have a nice nap?" I hear the same voice that woke me up and look to the side, steering at the man beside me before I remember oh, Josh "I'm sorry for falling asleep" I murmur.

Josh just grins "it's no problem, besides, you're lucky I wasn't some kind of kidnapper, I could of kidnapped you and you wouldn't of realised till you were gagged and chained in my basement" he states, moving out the way of the door "kinky" I joke, undoing my seatbelt and climbing out of the car "only for you" he jokes back, winking at me before closing the passenger side door and locking the car.

I follow him curiously into the homely looking shop before us, as we enter, a bell chimes loudly and attracts the attention of a man who comes out from a back room. The man seems to brighten as he looks at us, a wide smile on his face "Josh my boy! How are you, you've come earlier than usual, and who's your friend?" The man asks, the mans voice is rather nice, clear but light and easy to listen to, which is a surprise for a man of his stature.

Josh smiles easily as he walks forward, grabbing onto my hand and tugging me along with him when he sees that I didn't go to move from my spot "hello Chris, I'm doing fine thank you, and I guess you could say I'm a lot earlier than usual but I met someone, this is Oli" Josh answers, then pushes me forward lightly "h-hello sir" I greet awkwardly with a small wave of my hand, taking no notice of the way he chose to word what he said, as if someone as hot as him could want someone like me.

Chris just smiles at me, a muttered "about time" that I barely even hear slipping from his mouth before he quickly moves back into the back room, a "will you have the usual then Josh?" Tossed back behind him "you bet!" Josh calls back before turning towards me "do you like waffles" he asks quickly and I just nod, I can't say I've ever had waffles, well not very recently at least, but I'm sure they can't be terrible "hey Chris! Can I have another lot of waffles for Oli please!" He calls out and a muffled "you bet!" Comes from the room.

Josh nudges me forward again before motioning towards the glass cases filled with different flavours of ice cream, some extravagant flavours and some simple flavours "what ice cream would you like?" He asks curiously.

I look threw all the different flavours, my eyes wide there's a lot here... and a lot are rather interesting flavours eventually I decide to go rather simple with something there's a 95% chance of me likeing "I'll... I'll have the... chocolate fudge brownie... please" I say and then look up at Josh quickly to make sure that was okay.

Josh nods slightly before calling out a "and chocolate fudge brownie for Oli please Chris" before ushering me to a table i feel like I'm a dog or something, being pulled around like this even with those thoughts, I allow myself to be taken to the table and let Josh pull the chair out for me, not that I had much choice as he grabbed it out for me as soon as we got to the table. 

As we both sit down, josh seems to just look at me. After a few moments I awkwardly glance around, sinking slightly in my chair "you're a very awkward person" Josh pipes up wow, any other observations Sherlock "which makes me question why you were at a party" he finished, looking at me curiously "my two friends dragged me along... said I needed to meet a girl..." I mutter and Josh seems slightly disheartened "and did you?" He questions softly, almost seeming to dread the answer. 

I giggle slightly "oh yes, I met tons of girls, that's why I was sitting alone on that couch" I mock before laughing, Josh laughs too but it seems almost strained why would he care? "But... seriously no... I mean- I... I hope this doesn't make this awkward, but- I don't... girls aren't my sort of thing" I explain awkwardly and Josh raises an eyebrow, like he doesn't understand but I can see a mischievous glint in his eye "sorry? I'm afraid I don't understand" he says, a slight teasing undertone to his voice.

I blush slightly, glancing away from him "I don't do girls" I mutter "hmm? Simple terms please Oli, I am but a simple minded man" he says teasingly "ugh! Fuck me, I- I like dick, dudes are my thing" I growl, looking away in embarrassment.

My eyes widen slightly as I see a pair of shoes next to the table "thank you for that insight Oli, and I'm sure Josh would be happy to help with that request that started with fuck and ended with me" I hear the silvery voice of Chris state as two plates are put onto the table oh my god Josh bursts out laughing at the look of horror on my face as I look up at Chris, Chris glances at Josh, then me before shaking his head, a smile on his face "enjoy you two" he states before waltzing away, back behind the counter.

Threw his laughter, Josh yells out a "thanks mate!" That gets him a thumbs up in reply before Chris disappears from sight. I sink down in my chair, pouting as the blush still remains on my face, Josh still laughing at my embarrassment.

I hate him. "You're cute when your embarrassed" he says threw the small chuckles still consuming him "reeallyyy" I mutter in disdain "yep, you get so red and blushy, and almost try to hide, it's like a kitten or something" he states matter of factly, a large grin plastered to his face "it's adorable" he coos, reaching over the table until he can lightly ruffle my hair "are you flirting with me Franceschi" I say with a light teasing tone, both hoping he is and isn't "have been for the last two hours actually, but thanks for noticing" he states

I laugh slightly before I realise he was serious "o-oh you actually were..." I trail off in embarrassment, blushing more when I hear laughing from the  room and what sounds to be a "he finally realised" where Chris had previously disappeared too wow, I'm really good with this whole flirting business aren't I "let's eat shall we?" Josh says, almost like a demand more than a question, and obviously so that I can regain my cool so as to not be some blushing teenage girl, thanks for that.

After a while of awkward silence as we eat, I finally decide to ask a question "so... what flavour is your ice cream?" I ask, cringing slightly at myself yes, five year old questions great start "strawberry cheesecake, its almost the only one I get down here, of coarse I've tried others but I just love strawberry cheesecake so the other flavours don't last long" he replies with an easy smile.

Seeing the smile helps me to believe that at the very least he doesn't think I'm a complete creep "... how do you know about this place, like, you seem pretty friendly with Chris and all... I've just been wondering" I say, sitting up properly in my seat as I have another spoonful of ice cream this ice cream is actually heaven, why is it so good Josh seems to think for a moment before deciding on what to say "Chris is the father of my ex" he states casually 

I steer at him for a moment, half expecting him to laugh and say he was kidding before realising he was serious "y-your ex?" I ask softly and he nods "yep, we dated for about a year before we broke up, were still friends, but we just decided that we didn't love each other that way" he explains, looking across at me "oh... that's... that's cool... so uh, whys this place open so late?" I ask, trying to change the subject "Chris always keeps the place open late on Fridays and Saturdays, usually it'll close at about 8:30, but tonight and tomorrow it won't close until 12" he explains.

12? That seems a bit late "why does he stay open so late?" I ask curiously "he started because when I was at my old job I always got off late, and he stayed open so I'd always have somewhere to get something to eat," he smiles in amusement "he decided to stay open after I left that job because he realised how many 'marginally' drunk people think having ice cream at 11 after the party they've stumbled away from is fucking fantastic" he laughs 

As if to prove his point of drunk, late night ice cream goers the bell to the door chimes loudly and a group of about 5 people stumble in, talking loudly "hm, they're early" Josh states, glancing at his watch "its only ten" he adds, causing me to almost choke on a bit of waffle, which might I add was also heavenly "t-ten?" I ask in horror "well, ten thirty to be exact, why?" He says and I quickly pull out my phone to see a lot of texts from my dad "my dad's going to murder me... I said I'd be home by ten..." I mutter, and I'm not kidding either, dad would happily murder me for this.

Josh seems to steer at my face for a moment before he holds out his hand "hand me your phone for a second" he asks, I place my phone in his hand cautiously, wondering what he's going to do with it and why I'm actually trusting him with it and watch as he types, before the loud drunks attract my attention, their loud slurred words somehow being deciphered by Chris as he takes their order.

I jump slightly when my phone is placed back in front of me and pick it up to see a recent reply to my dad 'I'm sorry dad but my friends got too drunk to look after themselves, I couldn't just leave them alone like they were so I took them to their house and I'm just staying to make sure they don't somehow kill themselves in their drunk haze, I'll be back later tomorrow I promise' what's more surprising is that my dad actually agreed with that "I also added my number" Josh says absently.

Reading over the text a few more times I suddenly find a problem area 'I'll be back later tomorrow'  I quickly glance up at Josh before down at my phone, then back up at Josh "y-you said I'd be back... later tomorrow... where am I gonna go till then?" I ask softy and Josh looks at me strangely "couldn't you stay with one of your mates that were at the party?" He questions and I blush slightly, poking at the ice cream with my spoon "my friends... aren't really ones that I could spontaneously just stay over with... none of my friends really are... and I wouldn't want to be a bother..." I mutter awkwardly, my hand that's not currently assaulting the ice cream with eating utensils gripping onto my knee tightly.

Josh looks at me for a moment, seeming to be staring at me "you could stay at mine" he finally seems to decide and I quickly shake my head "n-no I couldn't do that, we barely even know each other I don't want to become a bother to you already" I quickly try but Josh just shakes his head "it's fine Oli trust me, besides it's my fault  that you need somewhere to stay" he argues with a wave of his hand.

When he notices me still looking at him he grins teasingly "I promise not to kidnap you," he begins before his teasing grin almost turns predatory "not for long, at least" he finishes, managing to keep a straight face for as long as 3 seconds before he starts laughing.

I guess he's given me no reason not to trust him, he's nice as far as I know... funny, which is a plus... he gave me his number which means he probably doesn't loathe being in my presence... I think, watching him curiously as I start picking at the ice cream and waffles again, barely paying any attention.

Eventually, when he stops laughing I nod slightly "ok, yea that'll be great... uh... thank you for the offer" I say shyly, giving him a small smile, which he returns.

We eat the rest of our ice cream and waffles in comfortable silence, Josh seeming to try subtly watch me a lot, though I didn't actually mind, most of the noise in the little shop comes from the group of drunks who decided to sit on the other side of the shop to us, each of them cheering obnoxiously as they are handed some sort of thing with ice cream on top, other than the previously mentioned drunks a girl and a boy had come in, they may have been slightly tipsy at best but they definitely were not drunk, and after placing their order they sat together at a corner table, talking quietly between themselves.

After Josh finishes eating, his steering becomes a lot less subtle and I get slightly uncomfortable, not like how I normally would, but just a small nagging feeling in my gut that thinks he's going to suddenly decide I'm not worth it and abandon me here.

I jump slightly as as soon as I swallow my last mouthful Josh gets to his feet, his chair thudding loudly against the wall I go to get up as well but before I could even start to move Josh was around the table and had his hands placed firmly on my shoulders, ignoring the grunt of "Josh be careful of my walls" that comes from Chris as he walks past. 

What about me?! How about to be careful with me?! I gulp slightly as I look up at Josh, a light blush inevitably forming on my cheeks from how close he is, and I can see out the corner of my eye that Josh attracted the attention of the couple in the corner and at least one of the drunks "you have ice cream on your nose" Josh suddenly states.

When his words sink in my blush darkens, and I try pull away so as to wipe away the ice cream but he holds onto me tightly, a sly grin forming on his face "I'll get it" he states before dipping down and kissing my nose.

He grins slightly as he sees my shock, licking his lips slightly "mm, chocolate fudge brownie is definitely my second favourite flavour" he comments, but I still can't wrap my head around what just happened.

He bites his bottom lip slightly, glancing down briefly before back up to my eyes "you also have some on your lips" he says softly, beginning to lean in.

Getting lost in the moment, the rest of the shop gets drowned out around me and it's only Josh, it's only Josh that's in front of me and about to kiss me, oh god this is actually happening 

However before Josh's lips touch mine, there's a loud yell of "disgusting fags!" Being slurred from the other side of the room. Josh tenses, stopping his pursuit and his eyes darken dangerously as he pulls back away from me, his hands clenched. 

Oh no "who said that" Josh snarls, to receive no answer "I said, who. Said. That. Fucking own up! Or are you afraid of a 'disgusting fag' putting you in your fucking place!?" He yells, scaring me slightly "Joshy- calm down, please" I plead, the nickname slipping before I could even think about it and I grab onto his wrist lightly.

Slowly, one of the men across the room gets to his feet, a snarky smile on his face "my friend was just saying what everyone else was thinking" he taunts, obviously a lot less drunk than the rest of his group. he then glances down at me, a shit eating grin on his face "you might want to calm down fag, your scaring your little boyfriend" he mocks.

Josh growls slightly, moving in front of me and blocking my view of the table, and probably the tables view of me "don't bring him into this, don't look at him, don't talk about him, don't even think of him" Josh threatens, allowing me to keep my hand on his arm, in fact he even slides his hand up to grab hold of my hand, I glance briefly at the table the couple is sitting at to see the man, who was pretty tall with a lot of tattoos, watching the exchange with a glare sent toward the table of previously very loud drunks, who had quietened down when Josh had turned around to confront them.

I don't see it, but I can imagine the dudes shitty smile as he answers Josh with "aw, you're so protective of your Bottom bitch, how cute" and I wince slightly could you kindly fuck off thank you, my preference is none of your business I feel Josh's hand clench but before he can say anything else, Chris angrily stomps out from behind the counter "oi! I will not tolerate you speaking like that!" He growls angrily.

Can this be over? Or at the very least can the ground swallow me whole "the fag started it!" The same dude argues back "get out of my shop" Chris states "what? No way!" Dude who I'm dubbing homophobic bag of dicks, rages, what I don't expect is the tattooed dude in the corner to stand up, he's actually rather lanky looking.

not the time Oli "he's told you to leave, dude" the man states "and you're just okay with sharing space with- with them" homophobic bag of dicks exclaims "them? If your meaning the gay dudes, who done absolutely nothing to you, then yes, I'm fine with sharing space with them, Cause I'm not a fucking prick, and I know for a fact that gay people are perfectly fucking fine human beings, in fact my older brother is gay, and I've never seen a more in love couple than he and his boyfriend" the dude who for lack of better witty names I'm just going to call tattoos bites back.

I lean to the side slightly so as to be able to see the other table and watch as homophobic bag of dicks clenches and unclenches his fists, grinding his teeth together as he probably tries to find another argument "argh! Fine! Keep your fucking faggots!" Homophobic bag of dicks rages, storming out of the shop, his friends had obviously sobered up slightly during the exchange and leave money on their table as they slowly stand, slinking out after homophobic bag of dicks while muttering apologies.

After he's sure that group has left, Josh turns to me, still keeping a hold of my hand "are you ok?" He asks worriedly and I just nod "yea, I'm fine" I say and grin "thank you... for uh... doing that" I add and blush slightly to which Josh just smiles. 

Josh circles back to his seat, releasing my hand and I totally do not wish he didn't, shifting slightly I look across at him "so do I really look like a bottom bitch?" I ask curiously, hey, I just want to know if I should be expecting more of that if i hang out with Josh. 

Josh laughs slightly "well, I wouldn't say Bottom bitch, but you are wearing a pink sweater" he points out and I giggle slightly "point taken" I murmur, glancing down at myself "I suppose I could have chosen a better outfit for a party where my friends were suppose to think I was going to meet girls" I comment and smile as he chuckles "yes, that probably would have been best" he teases "oh yea, and Joshy?" He asks curiously and I blush "sorry, just slipped out" I murmur and he shakes his head "no no, by all means, call me Joshy, I thought it was actually kinda cute" he states.

I jump slightly when someone appears next to the table and glance across to see tattoos and the girl from the other table, Josh looks at the two of them and smiles "thanks for... helping out" he says to tattoos who smiles back "nah, it's all good, that dude was a prick" tattoos says with a wave of his hand.

Josh nods slightly "still, thank you. My name is Josh, and this is Oli" he says, motioning towards me and I smile, waving slightly "hello..." Tattoos nods slightly "my name is Mike, and I just wanted to say to not take anything those kinds of people say, your not disgusting," he glances at me "and you don't seem like you'd be a bitch" he try's is it the pink sweater? Should I stop with the pink sweaters? Or is it the hair... maybe it's the hair paired with the pink sweaters "T-thank you.." I murmur anyways and Mike just nods slightly before he and the girl, who's name was not mentioned come to think of it, venture back to their table.

For the remainder of the time Chris stays open Josh and I just sit and talk, a variety of people, some drunk, some not, coming in and out of the store, I never knew how many people actually wanted to come out for ice cream at this hour, though I guess right now I am one of those late night ice cream enjoyers.

Eventually though, Chris kicked us out with the words of "I'm glad you two love birds are getting to know each other but I've stayed open half an hour later than usual and I'm tired, it's time to leave" I got embarrassed and apologised for keeping him open so late, but Josh just laughed and took my hand as we walked out of Chris's store.

Josh lead me back over to his car, keeping hold of my hand as we walked, not that I minded really "tonight was fun..." I pipe up awkwardly "thank you" I finish and glance over at him to see him smiling "you gonna tell your friends that it didn't work out with the girls?" He asks but before I could even reply he continues with a teasing "for more than one reason" before laughing to himself "Shut up" I laugh, shaking my head.

Once we get to his car he opens the passenger side door for me, waiting for me to get in before closing the door and getting in on the drivers side, though only sitting there.

After a few moments I look over at him to see him steering right at me "Josh?" I question and he grins "I just realised something" he states matter of factly "oh yea? What's that?" I ask, expecting him to say something stupid, what I don't expect is for him to grab hold of me and kiss me right on the lips.

He grins as he pulls away, steering at my wide eyes, his thumb running lightly across my check bone as he keeps his hands in place "w-wha-" I begin to stutter before he shushes me "I realised that I never did get that ice cream off your lips.”


	2. Don’t freak out (Jalex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jalex and kittens, hoorah
> 
> Also all in Alex’s POV

I wonder if he'll be mad at me I wondered, glancing briefly to the side of me at the box sitting innocently on the passenger side of the car.

Shaking my head I slip from the car, closing the door then going to get to box from the other side "well, one way to find out" I mumbled to myself, taking the box into my arms and closing the door with my foot, struggling briefly to lock the car door with the box still grasped tightly in my hands. 

Walking up to the front door, I try the handle and the door swings open, I guess he's already home then "oh Jack~ I'm home!" I sing out before kicking the door closed behind me, hearing no reply I pout slightly "Jack?" I call out again, starting to venture round the house.

He wouldn't of left the house without locking the door would he? "Jack! Are you home!" I yell, smiling as I hear a muffled "just a moment!" come from the bathroom.

Satisfied that he is in fact home and didn't leave the house unlocked and go somewhere, I move over to the couch before sitting down, the box on my lap.

After a few minutes Jack walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist "how's your day been dude?" He questions absently, not taking notice or the box in my lap "Jack Barakat we have been married for 4 years, and together for he last 11, you did not just call me dude" I say in distain, screwing up my face.

Jack chuckles slightly "don't be so dramatic" noticing the box in my lap his head tilts slightly and he wanders over "what's in the box princess?" He asks curiously, laughing slightly I shake my head, glancing down at the box briefly.

Looking back up at Jack, who is now standing in front of me I bite my lip slightly "don't freak out?" I plead softly, to which he narrows his eyes slightly "what've you done, I swear to god love if you've broken another glass statue, didn't I tell you to be more careful while you shop?" Jack answers, sounding miffed.

I quickly shake my head 'n-no! Nothing like that, I didn't break anything!" I stammer out, man, you accidentally break enough stuff to be banned from one store, if anything it was making them money cause we had to pay for it all, either way it's not my fault that that jealous bitch tripped me.

Jack looks me over for a moment before nodding slightly "okay, then what's in the box" he questions before a sly smirk appears on his face and he plops down next to me, looping his arm over my shoulders before leaning in "did you go out and buy yourself something pretty, princess" he purrs before nipping at my ear.

I feel my cheeks start to heat up and bat him away "n-no you- don't be so... control yourself you horny bastard!" I exclaim, stumbling over my words only to see him smirk "that's not what you said last night," he taunts "ugh! Please Jack! Harder!" He moans out mockingly, voice a few octaves higher "moving back to the box!" I squawk, covering his mouth, glaring slightly as I feel his breath against my hand as he laughs, my face flushed.

After I've calmed down I remove my hand from his mouth and he grins, obviously pleased with himself before he repeats the question of "what's in the box" chewing my lip slightly I shake my head "okay, so remember, no freaking out, but..." I drift off

Rolling his eyes, Jack pokes me slightly "but???" He whines, complaining like a child, idiot "I may... have accidentally adopted six kittens" I state quickly and smile innocently at him as he steers blankly at me "sure you did," he groans "tell me what's really in the box or there will be consequences" a small smirk forms "but you would like that wouldn't you" he adds teasingly, I swear to god.

Jabbing him in the side, smirking slightly at his grunt I shake my head "no seriously, I got six kittens" I say and open the box, the sudden assault of light causing the previously sleeping balls of fluff to start to stir, soft meows emitting from the small creatures as they wake.

Jack just steers blankly at the kittens in front of him "you... you went out to buy groceries" he says in disbelief "yea, and I didn't even get the groceries" I confess, giggling slightly "I can't believe you went out to get milk and bread and came back with six kittens, actually I can believe that, why do I even let you out of the house" he groans.

I giggle slightly, setting the box on the floor and lifting the now awake and curious kittens out of the box "because you were secretly hoping for the day I find the animal place that is placed conveniently right next to the dairy about 7 kilometres from here" I state happily 

He sits silently for a moment, watching the small kittens move around the lounge "... I bet you've already named them" he states "you bet I have!" I exclaim happily 

Rubbing my hands together, I point towards the smallest of the bunch, a blacky brown kitten with a few ginger and white patches and a greeny-yellow eyes "that one is a little girl, since she was so small I was going to call her Munchkin but decided it was a bit long of a name so instead she is called Mochi, the lady said she is a Tortie" I explain, Jack remaining silent

Taking his silence as an invitation to continue, I point at the kitten with different shades of white, grey and black stripped threw her coat, with silvery blue eyes "I've called her Kyra, she's a Siberian, did you know they had Siberian cats? Cause they apparently do" I explain 

One of the kittens had made its way over to us and started to nip at my pants so I pick him up, the kitten was almost like Mochi on colours, but with more white and ginger and a bit fluffier, and he had forest green eyes "this little dude is Loki, he's a Norwegian forest cat" I comment, tapping above the kittens nose lightly "are they all different breeds?" Jack asks curiously, picking up the kitten in front of him

Placing Loki back on the ground I nod "yep, thought we should have some verity in our lives" I state jokingly "oh yea, and that's Marco" I comment, motioning to the kitten in his lap, who was a creamy white with light ginger patches threw his coat, he also had a light blue eye and a greeny brown eye "he's a Javanese"

I smile and point to the kitten that has a sort of resemblance to a puma with brown eyes, who was currently eyeing up one resembling a tiger with bright blue eyes "and that's Milo and Snickers, Milo is a Chausie and Snickers is a Toyger" I explain "a toyger? Like, tiger?" Jack questions "yep, like tiger, but toyger so a toy tiger" I giggle "wow, a lot of thought went into that one" he chuckles, placing Marco back on the floor, who proceeds to run clumsily over to Mochi before crashing right into her and sending them both to the floor.

I smile before turning back to Jack, blinking innocently "so?" I prompt "they're cute, I'll give you that" he comments "and I'm pretty sure if I made you take them back you'd shun me for a month" he adds "probably longer," I state indifferently "like, at least a week for each kitten, maybe a month each kitten" I add, just to help him along with his decision 

He stays silent for a moment before rolling his eyes and pulling me onto his lap with a small smile "well then, let's see if I have their names down shall we?" He comments, and I laugh in victory "thank you Jack! I love you" I smile, cuddling into him, causing him to laugh "everyone loves Jack when he's giving them what they want," he teases, ruffling my hair "I love too, you animal obsessed weirdo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was this alright? Idk... its a thing that became much longer than intended


End file.
